Link VS Lucina
Link vs Lucina is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description The Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem!Which time-traveling sword wielding warrior reigns supreme? Interlude (Cues Invader) Wiz:Time travel.Something everyone wants to achieve. Boomstick:And swords.They rock. Wiz:Like Link,the champion of Hyrule Boomstick:And Lucina,the hot,time traveling,sword wielding princess of Ylisse. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz:And it's our job to analyse their weapon,armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle Link (Cues the Legend of Zelda Main Theme) Wiz:In the ancient kingdom of the goddess Hylia,the Triforce was created.This legendary artefact was craved by all,particularly Demise,the demon king.The Triforce was split in three to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Boomstick:The pieces in question being power,wisdom,and courage.Demise attempted to claim these pieces,but he only got power. Wiz:Hylia protected the Triforce of Wisdom,and entrusted courage to her chosen hero,Link. (Cue Ballad of the Goddess) Boomstick:And that was the birth of this badass multi-incarnate swordsman. Wiz:This brave hero has battled the evil Demise and his forces of evil since the beginning.But since Link is unbelievably overpowered in composite form,we'll be sticking to the Hero of Time from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Boomstick:The Hero of Time wields the Master Sword,a deadly blade meant to smite evil which other versions of Link has used.Man,this blade would be useful to kill those rotten mutts that sleep in fronta my house. Wiz:At full power,the Master Sword can shoot a Sword Beam attack,but the Hero of Time never used a sword beam canonically,apart from his... Boomstick:Masks!He has the Deku mask,which turns him into a Deku Scrub that can fly using a Deku Flower and shoot bubbles and poop blinding ninja nuts!A Zora mask that turns him into a fish man who can create energy barriers and shoot frikin boomerangs a Goron mask that turns him invincible to fire and makes him frikin strong and able to roll and the Fierce Deity's Mask,which turns him into a demon with a Double Helix Sword that shoots lasers and does a crap tonna damage! Wiz:But the Hero of Time wouldn't be as awesome without his arsenal. (Cue Majora's Wrath Battle Theme) Boomstick:Yup.He's gotta crap ton of equipment.He aomehow can carry a Boomerang,a Hammer,Bombs,Arrows,a Hookshot thingy,a Bow to shoot his arrows,an Ocarina that can transcend time itself,and a shitload of other weapons for his adventures. Wiz:His main defense is the Hylian Shield.This unbreakable shield,along with the Triforce of Courage give Link a lot of hits to take.Apart from that,he has the Iron and Hover Boots,which let him be unmovable or hover right over the air respectively.His sword can also surround itself with magic and deliver a deadly Spin Attack. Boomstick:He has fucking magic!He can surround himself with a fire barrier with Din's Fire,turn invincible for five minutes with Nayru's Love,and...be a pussy and run the fuck away from battle with Farore's Wind. Wiz:The arrows can also use elemental powers like Fire,Ice and Light.Sadly,a majority of Link's equipment is meant for exploration rather than combat,but with his powers,few would stand a chance in the first place. Boomstick:He ain't goin down easy. (Link stabs the Master Sword right into Ganondorf's forehead) Lucina (Cues Arena Ferox Theme) Wiz:Born to the Ylissean Prince Chrom and Sumia or Robin or Olivia or Maribelle OR Sully depending on who you choose,Princess Lucina is no ordinary princess. Boomstick:And she's damn hot!Man! Wiz:Errr...right.The version of Lucina were using in this battle is the Chrom X Robin one as she can use any ability.Anyway,when Lucy was a kid,she had a great life until her father Chrom was killed by his "best pal" Boomstick:What she didn't know was that this was her mom Robin.Afterwards,Robin accepted godhood and turned into the vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima. Wiz:To prevent the chaotic future,Lucina travelled to the past with 11 other children.Taking up her father's blade Falchion,Lucina quickly became a master of the sword.She used the name of the hero king Marth until she joined the battle herself. (Cue Fire Emblem) Boomstick:She can take on fully shielded knight captains,battle and defeat the conqueror Walhart himself,and make Grima wish he'd never returned. Wiz:She can land combos as quick as you could say Falchion and counter the toughest of blows.She can keep up with Samus,Yoshi,Mario,and even Marth himself in Smash. Boomstick:There really is no limit to what she can do with that sword.She's cut through the toughest armor with that thing. Wiz:But apart from her speedy attacks,she can also stab forward with painful strenght.But possibly her greatest asset is her Aether.Using this attack,she deals tons of damage and drains the victim's health. Boomstick:Man,she's tough.And her Great Lord class only improves upon this.From a speedy combo using sword master,she turns into a speedy combo using sword master with a shield and a major buff. Wiz:Tactical and brave,Lucina steps into the right battle every time.She,unlike Marth can deliver blows with equal strength all the way while Marth's blade is more sword-tip oriented. Boomstick:Otherwise,she's identical to Marth. Wiz:Every bit as fast as her ancestor the Hero King,and every bit as brave,Lucina is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick:Hell,with the Ignis ability,she can deliver a painful blow while getting a further boost in magic and Strenght. Wiz:And with Dual strike,she can attack again after the initial combo.But,sadly,she lacks a variety in weaponry,so she gets predictable after a while. Boomstick:But that doesn't matter when you've got the speed to slash through armor with no trouble. (Lucina defeats Walhart with a single Aether) Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:The remastered way! Boomstick:It's time for a remake DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Lucina is fighting off a bunch of Risen from outside Ylisse in an open forest. ???: Hah! A boy around Lucina's age arrives in the forest on a horse. He hops off and steps into the light,and pulls out his sword and shield,then easily eliminates the Risen with a single attack. Lucina: Huh?Who are you? She pulls out her sword and points it at the boy, who retaliates by hurling his Boomerang at Lucina. She easily dodges the Boomerang. In a flash,Lucina recognizes the boy. He wears a green tunic and armor underneath it. On his mop of blonde hair is a hat. On his legs,brown boots. Lucina: You...you're the legendary hero of Hyrule aren't you? Link nods. Lucina: I... I wish to face you in combat! I want to know if I'm worthy! Link: Humph! He pulls out his sword and shield in response. FIGHT!!! Link throws his Boomerang behind Lucina,then backflips to avoid the onslaught of slashes she opens with. Link Hookshots Lucina,then begins beating her with the hilt of his sword until the Boomerang bounds back and whacks her head. Link lets go and Hooskshots onto a tree. Lucina: Huh?Where- An arrow stabs into her waist. She looks surprised for a second, then jumps backwards as Link jump attacks her from above. Lucina: Arrrgh... Can't deny,this guy is strong... She ducks as Link fires the Hookshot once again,then runs up to him and begins slashing. She stabs him, then pulls out her sword...except there's no blood at the tip. Link: Hah! He puts on the Deku Mask before Lucina can stab again, then spins at her legs, tripping her. Lucina stands up and rubs her head, but Link begins spitting bubbles at her from above the cliff. She dodges them, but Link jumps off and pulls off his mask, stabbing downwards. He lands in front of Lucina,and the edge of the sword meets her face, slashing at it and bloodying her face. Lucina: Arrgh! She stumbles backwards holding her face, as Link gets up and rushes at her, thrusting his sword forward. Link: Hah! He expects the sword to rip through Lucina's chest, but instead, it stabs through her stomach. Lucina backs off, and then jumps upwards. Lucina: The future is not written! She stabs forward into Link's chest, then drains his health with Aether. She begins slashing him repeatedly,and then gets ready to stab forward. Link: Humph! He backflips, then raises the Hylian Shield, stopping the tip of Lucina's sword dead in its tracks. Lucina:Argh... Link: Haaah! He flips backwards, pulls out a bomb, and throws it behind Lucina, then times his block perfectly with his sword. Lucina falls to the ground as she looks around to find Link when the bomb explodes, smoke surrounding the field. Suddenly, something cuts into Lucina's flesh, then returns to it's sender. Zora Link: Heii! He kicks forward, but Lucina slides herself backwards, then rushes Zora Link with her sword. Link backs off, holding the wound in his chest, then pulls off his mask. Lucina: Darn it... Falchion can barely scratch him. Link activates Farore's Wind,disappearing from Lucina's sight,then appears behind her, and slashes his sword sideways. Lucina: Gotcha! She counters the blow, then stabs Link in several vital areas, and activates Ignis, slashing right past him and appearing behind him. Link: Huh... ngh... He stands up, bleeding, then puts on his Goron Mask for durability, and braces himself as Lucina stabs at him twice. The shield barely even gets damaged,and Link gets up and punches Lucina into a tree. Lucina gets up and jumps as Goron Link rolls at her, then reverses his rolling direction,and rolls at her again. He begins circling her, causing her to try and find a weak spot, but before she can, she gets punched and sent flying. Goron Link then picks up a Powder Keg and hurls it at her. The barrel explodes, but Lucinaa survives, but her clothes are damaged and torn. Goron Link starts rolling at her again. Lucina: I... won't... lose... She raises her shield,stopping Goron Link in his tracks. The hero tries to push aside the shield, but Lucina slashes him with Aether. Link lands on his butt and pulls off his mask, sighing. He then turns to face his opponent again, drawing his Hammer. He rushes towards her, but she dodges the attack. She then jumps upwards and slashes him. Link turns around and whacks her point-blank in the chest with his hammer, knocking her into a tree and making her cough up blood. Link aims the Hookshot at her and takes the Parallel Falchion. He runs at Lucina and impales her through the chest using her own sword. Lucina: Ugh! Link pulls out the Parallel Falchion as Lucina's head slumps down. As he turns away she smirks and grabs the Falchion, sensing his guard down. She then quickly engages in a duel of strength with Link, clashing their swords. Link overpowers her and pushes her backwards. She looks as he rushes towards her and stabs forward. She dodges and slides backwards, then blocks his next attack with her shield. Drops of sweat appear on her face as she blocks. Lucina: Time to change my fate! She jumps into the air, grabbing Link and executing a speedy aerial combo. Link recovers and does a Spin Attack, and the clashing blades create a tornado. Both Link and Lucina fall to the ground, bleeding heavily. Link puts on the Fierce Deity's Mask, deciding to end the battle, as lightning surrounds the forest in flames. Lucina: Oh, great. Another form. Link: Haah! He begins shooting sword beams at Lucina, and she begins executing precise aerial movements to dodge them. She then stabs at Link twice, and flips backwards to avoid the oncoming sword beam. Link: Tei! He slashes diagonally ,stunning Lucina via the unavoidable slash. He then jumps upwards, and activates the Super Spin Attack, spiraling in midair, then spins downwards, slashing open Lucina's back, and then ripping through her torso. KO! Link lands on the ground in front of the dying Lucina. Lucina: Huff...You fought well. Link turns around and pulls off his mask, then grins. He walks up to Lucina and sighs. Lucina: Today... I met a worthy opponent, and I am glad to be able to fight you and die with honor, ...Link. Link kneels down, and picks up Lucina's bleeding body as rain extinguishes the flames. He looks at his opponent's face, as a satisfied grin breaks out over it. Lucina: I... won't forget... this battle. And for the first time, Link broke the silence accompanying him for so many years to say 3 words: Rest well... heroine. He then closes her eyes, and, with one last glance at her bloody chest, walks off, satisfied and rides off on Epona, knowing his adversary was at peace. Conclusion Boomstick:Oh my God... Lion:*Sob*Lucina May have held the speed advantage,but she was badly beaten in other categories. Wiz:*Sob*That's right,Lion.Link was smarter,more strategic,able to use the environment,etcetera,outclassing Lucina everywhere. Boomstick:Heck,I mean,Lucina could only beat Spirit Tracks Link,honestly,and even then it's iffy. Lion:And remember the Golden Gauntlets feat?Yeah,well,that counts. Wiz:And add to that Link's 2 generations of experience,being the Hero of Time,he was able to device a way to win. Lion:Lucina's speed really didn't help either. Boomstick:Looks like Lucina...just spiraled into defeat. Wiz:The winner is Link. Trivia Next Time Mario No 1 Weegee Time! Ha-cha! Mama! Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Sword Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles